


A Night to Remember

by Breezibi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, bear with me, i just wanted a truth or dare fic, idk where I'm going with this, somehow there's a reveal, there's always a reveal with me tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breezibi/pseuds/Breezibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collège has just ended, and Marinette's class gets together one last time before lycèe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be super short.  
> But you see  
> I am a failure at short

It was the last day of collège for Marinette's class, and a very bittersweet one. It felt like the end of an era. Though everyone knew they would still see each other in lycée, it wouldn't be the same. They would be mixed up, with different people. The mighty gang would be broken up.

Marinette, as class president, had stood up for a speech the previous week. "I propose that we have a party the day after school gets out, the whole class," This was met with general cheering. "Okay, so who can host? We're also going to need food and drinks, and I think everyone should come with an idea of something to do. I think for the food and drinks, we can just pass around a sheet and sign up."

Chloé immediately raised her hand. "I can host, my house is ideal for parties. We have them all the time." Marinette forced a smile. She had to agree, though, Chloé's mansion would make a really good party space.

"Thank you, Chloé. That's much appreciated. Anyone else have any input?" Chloé continued to whisper to Sabrina about all the things she would have her daddy set up for the party as Rose raised her hand. "Yes, Rose?"

Rose beamed, holding up a piece of paper. "I'm drawing up a list for refreshments right now!" Marinette smiled and thanked her.

"Okay, as for a time, I was thinking that we could all head over to Chloé's house after the Brevet ceremony. That'll give us time with our families and for pictures and stuff. Sound good?" The class excitedly murmured their assent, and Marinette beamed, relieved, and sat down again. Alya gave her a high five.

* * *

 

Marinette's thoughts were snapped back to the present as the last bell of collège rang, and the class let out a cheer. Alya punched Marinette in the shoulder. "Better make a move on Adrien tomorrow. Who knows if you'll get a chance in lycée!" Marinette gulped and peeked at him. He was slowly packing up his things, looking like a melancholy god. He was so beautiful. Alya nudged Marinette forward. "You can start now…" She hurried out of the room before Marinette could protest, winking.

Marinette gulped and approached Adrien. Alya was right.

"H-hey, Adrien!" she stammered, trying to look like a normal person. Adrien looked up and smiled. "Hey, Marinette!"

Marinette tried to casually lean on a desk and lost her balance. She straightened, blushing, and choked out, "Y-you, uh, excited? For the gradulation-graduation?" Adrien slung his bag over his shoulder as his face darkened.

"My dad won't be there. He's got a show in Milan. So, not really." Marinette felt a stab of protectiveness flare up in her for him. How could his father do that to him? It was awful.

"Well, I'll make sure my parents cheer for you. And I'm sure Nino's family will, too! Plus, don't you think for a second that they're all gonna let you off the hook for pictures! You think modeling is bad? You won't be able to feel your face for weeks after my parents are done with you." She shook her finger sternly. Forget awkwardness, Mama Bear had to look out for her cubs. "And don't you dare miss the party, mister! I had to work with Chloé to plan this and everyone has to be there. That includes you, mister. I swear, I will hunt you down and carry you to that party myself if it's the last thing I do." Despite himself, Adrien started to smile. He was glad Marinette was acting like her normal self, as for some reason she rarely did when around him. Plus, her words did make him feel better. "Thanks." Surprising both of them, she gave him a tight hug. Blushing furiously, she dashed away. Adrien stared after her until she disappeared, then reluctantly got into his waiting car. "Bye…"

The graduation ceremony the next day was a blur. Marinette's parents screamed equally loudly when Marinette, Alya, and Adrien each went up to get their diplomas. When everyone had received theirs, countless pictures were taken. To Marinette's delight, she got several with Adrien's arm wrapped around her waist, and one where he and Alya were doing _voila_ hands on either side of her while she stood in the middle with her _Diplome Brevet_. Finally, everyone's parents were sated and the class headed over to Chloé's place for their celebration.

* * *

 

When they got there, Chloé led them all to the spacious top floor, bragging all the way. There were streamers and banners saying "Congratulations!" all over, and a table with hors d'oeuvres, wine, and mineral waters had already been set up. The class oohed and aahed while Chloé fluffed her hair proudly.

A few hours later, once everyone had had a few drinks and started to get bored, Nino yelled out, "Let's play truth or dare!" Everyone groaned, but eventually ended up in a circle on the floor. Since he had suggested the game, Nino started.

"Alright, Adrien. Truth… or dare?" Adrien glared at him, sticking out his lower lip. "Uh, truth."

Nino leaned in, rubbing his hands together. "Well, Mr. Agreste, I think we'd all like to know who you have the hots for." Adrien, who was reverting more and more to his Chat Noir personality with each glass of wine, rolled his eyes.

"Come on, that's so lame." Nino merely put his hand under his chin and leaned forward, batting his eyes. Adrien rolled his eyes again. "My Lady…bug. Ladybug. Her. Yes."

Nino raised his eyebrows. "Come on, everyone has a crush on Ladybug. She doesn't count." Adrien opened his mouth to say that yes, she certainly did count, but thought better of it. Kim boomed, "Come on, just say it!"

Adrien looked around. If his Lady didn't count, well of course it would be…his eyes flicked over to her and he reddened. She was as red as a beet and clinging to Alya. Did she know? "Uh, well, er, uh, Marinette," he whispered her name.

Nino cupped his hand around his ear. "What was that? I don't think everyone heard you."

Adrien gritted his teeth. "MARINETTE, OKAY?" he yelled. "MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, THAT ONE RIGHT THERE!" He did a grand gesture indicating her across the circle, then addressed her. "Princess." He bowed as best he could from sitting.

Marinette gaped. Her perfect Adrien was acting just like a certain kitty…and he liked her! Adrien Agreste had just admitted to everyone that he liked her. Alya was laughing her head off. "Breathe, girl!" Adrien seemed to realize what he was doing and closed his mouth, blushing furiously. Nino was actually rolling on the floor. "We know, dude! We all know!" Adrien looked around at the class with wide eyes. They all nodded except for Chloé, who looked enraged. "And lay off the wine, man, I think you're getting drunk." Adrien slowly nodded, still in shock.

Nino clapped him on the shoulder. "Okay, your turn, lover boy!" Slowly, Adrien blinked, then smiled evilly.

"Alya. Truth or dare?"

Alya crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Dare."

Adrien felt a very Chat Noir grin spread across his face. "Alright. I dare you to lick Nino's chest from bottom to top."

Nino gaped at him, but Alya just rolled her sleeves and snapped her fingers. "Come on. Shirt, up."

Nino lifted up his shirt and shook his head at Adrien. "I thought we were friends." Alya made eye contact with Adrien, then ever so slowly dragged her tongue up the length of Nino's chest, not breaking eye contact the entire time. "Okay!"

Adrien fell over laughing maniacally. Alya rubbed her hands together and looked straight at Marinette, eyes glittering evilly. Marinette felt her heart jump into her throat. "I choose…" Alya drawled, dragging out the moment. "Juleka."

Marinette choked and Alya gave her a devilish wink. "Truth or dare?" Juleka looked extraordinarily surprised and pleased to have been one of the first people picked. "Uh, dare," she said. Alya smiled. "I dare you to propose to Rose. Give it your all."

Everyone laughed as Juleka dropped to one knee in front of Rose and, in a completely serious voice, said, "Rose, will you make me the happiest girl in the world? Will you marry me?" The entire circle lost it and Rose, giggling so hard that tears were streaming out of her eyes, squeaked out, "Oh, yes, of course!" Mylène was laughing so hard that she was snorting, and Alix hooted, "Mon Dieu, Juleka, that was golden!" Juleka allowed a shy, happy smile.

When everyone had finally calmed down, Juleka called on Alix. "Truth or dare?" Alix smirked and said, "Dare, of course!"

Juleka thought for a second, then said, "Alright. For the next three turns, you have to act like a dog and bark whenever anyone says something." Everyone howled with laughter. Obligingly, Alix squatted on her haunches like a dog.

"Okay, I choose Kim. Truth or dare?"

Kim's chest puffed up. "Dare, of course."

He looked at Alix pointedly. She barked. "Fine. I dare you to also act like a dog, but you have to go around and lift your leg on everyone in the circle, complete with peeing sounds." Kim gaped and she smirked. "Chicken?"

He scowled. "Fine." Alix barked smugly. On his hands and knees, he crawled around the circle, lifting his leg on everyone in turn and making a _psss_ sound. Even Chloé couldn't resist laughter. When he finally got back to his place, red-faced, he pointed at Marinette. "Marinette. Dare or dare?"

Alix barked and Marinette opened her mouth angrily. "But I wanted truth!"

Kim didn't answer, but instead looked at Alix, who hastily let out a yip. "Tough luck, I like dares. Dare or dare?" Alix barked sadly. Marinette raised her eyebrows. "I dare you to kiss the hottest boy in the room," he held up his finger as she started to object. "But it can't be on a normal place that you would kiss." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and winked. Face burning, Marinette crawled across the circle to Adrien. _Come on, be Ladybug. Just pretend he's Chat Noir and it doesn't mean anything_. When she pictured a mask and cat ears on him, she could almost see it. With all of her Ladybug sass, she ordered him to close his eyes as Alix barked softly. Everyone was silent as he nervously obliged. Matter-of-factly, she leaned in and ghosted her lips against his eyelid. It would have gone perfectly, but Marinette, being the klutz she was, lost her balance and toppled over Adrien, pinning him to the ground. Alya roared with laughter and the rest of the class joined in. Marinette was too distracted by Adrien to notice, though. Lying under her, staring into her eyes, he looked so sexy that she just wanted to make out with him right there. Almost hypnotized, Adrien reached up and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Alya's voice brought the pair out of their reverie.

"AY! We all know you guys are in love, but save it for later!" Blushing furiously, they both clambered up. Alix was barely able to choke out a yip through her laughter.

Marinette cleared her throat and looked anywhere except for Adrien. "Uh, Nathanaël!"

He looked at her, startled, and turned a shade of red that could compete with his hair. "I dare you to draw the face of someone in this class around your belly button!" Alix barked dejectedly.

He stammered, "But, truth-" and Marinette gave him a fierce look. "It's Dare or Dare, now, baby." Hurriedly, Alix barked twice, earning a couple of chuckles. Someone handed Nathanaël a marker and he turned around, lifting up his shirt and drawing something. When he finished, he turned around to show the class. They immediately screamed with mirth. He had drawn Chloé's face, with the belly button as her open mouth. "I DO NOT LOOK LIKE THAT!" she shrieked.

Alya guffawed. "Yes, you're doing a perfect impression of it right now!" This set off even more laughter. When it quieted down, Alix howled because she hadn't been able to count how many times she should bark. Juleka coughed. "Alright, Alix, you can stop barking now." The smaller girl practically melted with relief.

Over the course of the next hour, each of the remaining classmates had to perform a dare. As it progressed, people started to wind down, getting bored with the game. Finally, it ended with Sabrina having to tousle Chloé's hair, and everyone sighed with relief. "What next?" Alix quipped, leaning back.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to be-" Marinette was cut off by Nino.

"The logical next step, of course! 7 minutes in heaven!" Everyone groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our friends play seven minutes in heaven because I am trash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go friends welcome to the shit carnival

"Come on, Nino, that's so immature," Marinette whined. Nino wiggled his eyebrows. "Are you saying you wouldn't like to spend seven delicious minutes locked in a room with a certain Monsieur?" Marinette instantly reddened and started to stammer.

  
Nino nodded smugly. "I vote Alya and I to pick the pairings!" he said.

  
Chloé pouted at this. "Well, what about you guys? And you guys won't do it fairly!"

  
Although Alya had been looking skeptical before, she seemed affronted at Chloé's complaint. "We'll be a pairing, and, Mademoiselle Bourgeois, I assure you that our process will be downright scientific." Her eyes flashed, daring Chloé to challenge her. Wisely, she did not, and settled sulkily onto a pouf. Alya grinned widely and promptly marched Nino out of the room like it had been her idea to play the game.

  
As soon as they exited, everyone started talking at once. Rose was swooning to Juleka about how romantic 7 minutes in heaven was, and how excited she was to get to play it, and how she wondered who she was going to get (though everyone knew exactly who she was hoping for). Alix moodily popped her gum as Kim swelled his chest bigger and bigger, boasting animatedly. She wondered lazily to herself if it would ever pop. Max hovered by the refreshments with Adrien, keeping his eyes steadily trained on Kim’s chest. He, for one, appreciated a well-muscled man. Nathanaël had already pulled out his sketch pad and was doodling something which was probably sinful, seeing as he was allowing nobody to come near. Sabrina was talking animatedly to Chloé, who was painting her nails with a bored look on her face. Marinette wasn't talking to anyone, and merely paced frantically in the corner. What on Earth was Alya thinking? Mylène and Ivan were lounging too close to each other, Mylène whispering something in Ivan’s ear that was making him smile a bit too widely.

  
After what seemed to be years, Alya and Nino finally returned. "Alright!" said Alya, clapping her hands together. It was clear that she had taken charge of the operation. "So we paired everyone up, and before anyone asks, yes, it's final. No complaining.” She surveyed the room with a beady eye. “I'm going to read these off in the order that you guys are going in. First is Mylène and Ivan. Next, Marinette and Adrien-" Chloé made an angry cat sound. "Then Alix and Nathanaël, then Chloé and Kim, then Sabrina and Max." Alya turned apologetically toward Rose and Juleka. "You guys are together because we ran out of guys. I'm really sorry." She didn’t sound sorry. Neither girl looked at all upset about the circumstances. Juleka couldn’t hide a grin.

  
Rose piped up, "What about you two?"

  
Nino smiled wickedly and winked. "Already done."

  
Alya smacked his arm. "We're last." She posted the list that she and Nino had made on the wall for everyone to reference. Nino patted Ivan's shoulder. "You and Mylène first, my man." The two scurried off to the bedroom that Nino indicated, looking far too excited. Nino locked the door from the outside and set a timer on his phone for seven minutes, then returned to the rest of the class, snickering.

 

Alix crossed her arms and cocked a hip. "So now what are we gonna do while we wait, genius?"

  
Nino paled. "I hadn't thought of that…"

  
Rose was already on top of it, though. She jumped out, holding an orange. "I know! We all stand in a circle, and we have to pass this orange around, but it's under our chins, and we can't use our hands!" She looked so earnest that nobody could find it in them to shoot the idea down, so they all just shrugged and formed a circle.

  
The game ended up being much more difficult than Rose had made it seem. With just the first pair, the orange had already fallen three times, and the double chins they made could rival that of André Bourgeois. Everyone was in stitches. Unfortunately, laughing just made passing the orange harder. All too soon, Nino's timer went off. He exited the circle and went to fetch Mylène and Ivan. He banged on the door and after a frantic squeak and much rustling, the two emerged, looking extremely disheveled. Mylène was missing her headband, her multicolored hair springing every which way, and Ivan's shirt was on backwards. After collective tittering and eyebrow raising at the now red pair from the class, Alya checked the list, smirking. "Hmmmm, it seems our next two lovebirds are Marinette and Adrien!"

  
Marinette stood up, giving Alya a death glare and drawing her finger across her throat. Smirking, her friend ushered her into the spare bedroom, smacking her butt as she shoved her in, Adrien right behind her. The door slammed and Marinette heard the lock click.

  
She flushed as she turned to face him. To her surprise, Adrien looked equally nervous, rubbing his neck. "So, um, I guess we're supposed to, uh, yeah…" she trailed off. Adrien nodded, biting his lip.

  
"I've never kissed anyone before," he mumbled, avoiding Marinette's eyes. Marinette was surprised by this. She assumed that with someone as attractive as him, he would have had many kisses. Secretly, she felt a little rush of excitement that she would be Adrien Agreste's first kiss. Her heart beat faster. It wasn't her first, unfortunately. On Valentine's Day, she had had to kiss Chat Noir, of all people, to free him from a curse. She thought back to the day and her cheeks tinged pink.

  
"It's not yours?" Adrien asked, a bit surprised.

  
Marinette grimaced and shook her head. "It's, uh, it's a really long story. But it wasn't romantic at all!" she added defensively. God knew she would never kiss Chat Noir romantically. She loved him and all, but as a friend and nothing more. Kissing him would be like kissing Alya.

  
Adrien shook his head a little, then stepped in closer. Marinette felt her heart hitch in her throat. "I'm really grateful for what you did earlier, at the ceremony," he whispered, tentatively rubbing Marinette's arms. When did he get so close? She was speechless, enraptured by his blinding green eyes. She nodded bemusedly. What did she do at the ceremony? She made a mental note to do it again, whatever it was.

  
Adrien was leaning closer now, his eyes half-lidded. Almost like she was in a dream, Marinette turned her face up to his. He was so close, his chest pressed against hers. His breath smelled like mint. Almost accidentally, their lips brushed. Marinette felt his fevered breathing against her lips. She reached up and stroked his face wonderingly, her fingers tangling in his hair. It was soft, like petting a cat. Taking this as his invitation, Adrien closed the inch between their waiting lips.

  
It was magical, better than anything Marinette had dreamed. And oh, she had dreamed. Dragging out the kiss lazily, she pulled back a bit, sucking on his lip gently before reluctantly separating from him. He followed her a little and she heard him sigh gently. "We should, we should-" Marinette gestured toward the bed with an arm, not wanting to pull away from Adrien. He nodded, dazed, and the two shuffled backward, falling onto the bed together.

  
Marinette immediately claimed Adrien's lips again, cupping his face. His hands roved her back hungrily, clutching onto her shirt. "Adrien," she breathed, and Adrien smiled into the kiss. Their teeth knocked slightly. The tempo of Marinette’s heart increased, swelling in a crescendo. Their kisses grew in intensity, both pressing closer with increasing desperation. How had they not done this before? It felt so right, so perfect. Marinette groaned into the kiss.

  
Adrien's hands slipped under the hem of Marinette's shirt, rubbing gently against her skin, raising goosebumps wherever his fingers trailed. He simultaneously clutched at her like a lifeline and cradled her tenderly, like she could break in his hands at any second. Adrien slid his tongue against her lips, requesting access. She immediately let him in, meeting it with her own. There was definitely music playing somewhere, music that only they could hear. Their mouths danced against each other, a wild tango that only increased in feverishness as it went on. Marinette couldn’t breath, she didn’t need to, Adrien was her air.

  
BOOM. Was that her heart? BOOM. Like a tribal drum. BOOM. No, it was in the distance. Screams. BOOM, this time right outside the window. Marinette bit down in surprise. Adrien yelped and jumped backward, falling off the bed with a crash. Marinette shrieked, realizing what she had done. "ADRIEN, oh my god! I'm so sorry, oh my god!" She crawled over to the edge of the bed and peered over at him. Adrien flexed his mouth, wincing, pulling himself up.

  
"No, it's fine. What's happening?" He went to the window and stood at the sill, paling at what was outside. Marinette joined him. Of course. There was an akuma making its way down the avenue outside, screams following it. Hawkmoth always had the most impeccable timing. She looked around wildly for someplace to transform, then realized Adrien was right there. She winced. "We need to get out of here!" She hoped he would agree, despite the fact that the akuma was clearly traveling in the other direction and they were in absolutely no danger. Much to her surprise, Adrien agreed fervently. "You go on ahead!"

  
She rushed to the door and went to turn the doorknob, only to be reminded that it had been locked from the outside. Marinette pounded on the door. "Alya, let us out! There's an akuma out there!"

  
She could hear Alya’s footsteps approaching outside. "No way, girl! It's only been two minutes!"

  
Marinette banged harder. "There's an akuma!"

  
Alya laughed. "Don't worry, Mari, Ladybug and Chat Noir will deal with it! It's going in the other direction, anyways."

  
Marinette wanted to scream. She couldn't transform with Adrien right there. She rushed back to the window, where Adrien was watching the akuma, which seemed to be some kind of leviathan, uproot a tree while screaming with rage. His eyebrows knit together and her breath was taken away for a second. Focus, Marinette. "Alya won't let us out!"  
Adrien looked back at her, looking anxious. He slumped down, face pressed against the window like a kid in a candy store. "It's going to tear up half the block if Chat Noir and Ladybug don't show up soon!" he keened. "Ladybug should be here any time now…" Marinette winced, knowing that Ladybug would not, in fact, show up. The akuma punched through the side of a building and started grabbing inside. For once, Marinette wanted to simply boot Adrien out of the room so she could transform and just take care of the situation. She knew Chat Noir wouldn't be able to cleanse the akuma, and he didn't seem to be showing up. She would have to have a talk with him later. The akuma grabbed someone from inside the building, shaking them violently as they screamed. That was it. Marinette growled in frustration, then looked Adrien up and down.

  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
Adrien looked rather startled. "What?"  
Marinette sighed. "A really huge secret that you absolutely cannot tell anyone?"  
Adrien's heart stopped. Was she-?  
Marinette took a deep breath. "Okay, well, since I can't get out without you seeing, and you're pretty trustworthy, and this akuma needs to be dealt with right now, um, I'm Ladybug."

  
Adrien stood there, staring at her in shocked silence with his mouth slightly agape. "You can't tell anyone, please. I really didn't want to have to tell you, but desperate times call for desperate measures." Adrien gaped like a fish. Marinette sighed. This was definitely not going to plan whatsoever. But she didn't have time to dawdle. She patted him awkwardly on the shoulder, then yelled, "Tikki, transform me!" She opened the window and booked it down the street toward the akuma.

  
Much to her annoyance, Chat Noir showed up seconds later. She would have asked why he was so late, but she had more pressing matters to deal with, namely getting rid of the akuma in under four minutes before Alya checked on her and Adrien and realized she was missing.

  
The duo fought the akuma in silence, which Ladybug would have considered odd of Chat Noir had she not been so focused on dealing with the akuma as quickly as possible. Thankfully, it was a relatively easy fight, and she smashed its stone pendant with only a minute to spare. Hastily spreading her cleansing light, she didn't even return Chat's fist bump before rushing back to the open top floor window of the hotel. She dive rolled in, only to notice Chat right behind her.

  
She whirled on him. "Chat, you can't follow me in here! I’m about to lose my transformation! Plus-" she looked around frantically. "Where's Adrien?" How had he escaped? Had something happened to him? Ladybug was kicking herself. She began to hyperventilate a bit. How had she not noticed something happening to Adrien? Still uncharacteristically wordless, Chat Noir let his transformation go. Ladybug shrieked. "No-" Adrien stood before her.

  
Marinette's eyes widened. It couldn't be. But before she had time to react, she heard footsteps traveling toward the door, and Alya laughing at something right outside. She squeaked and quickly released her transformation. Adrien pulled her in and crashed his lips against hers just as Alya burst the door open.

  
They broke apart just as quickly as they had come together. Alya was grinning from ear to ear. "Have fun, you two?" she winked. Her eyes roved over them, taking in their mussed hair and flushed, panting faces and laughed. "A lot of fun, it seems." She fixed her gaze on the open window and her eyes narrowed. "Why is the window open?"

  
Marinette gaped, but Adrien seemed to have finally come out of his stupor. "It was getting hot in here." He grinned sheepishly and ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to rescue it. Giving up on that, he roped an arm around Marinette and ushered her out while Alya roared with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slams fists on table* this was supposed to be one chapter  
> ONE CHAPTER!  
> and now I have to write another  
> Stay tuned, folks

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so the Diplome Brevet is this thing that French people can get at the end of collège and it's basically for like smart kid schools. They have to do a bunch of really hard exams at the end of the year to get them.  
> Also, drinking age in France is 16 for wine and beer, and 18 for like hard liquor, but they're pretty lenient. They don't really care like America does.  
> So yeah any comments or concerns that you have for me are much appreciated!


End file.
